(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a turbine section of a gas turbine engine and in particular, to a low pressure turbine section having a one-piece drum and a plurality of blades attached to the drum.
(b) Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a low pressure turbine section of a gas turbine engine. Currently, the low pressure turbine section has individually bladed rotors that are stacked one at a time into the low pressure turbine case followed by a set of stators. The next rotor is placed onto the previous one and the two are bolted together. This sequence is repeated until all blades and vanes are installed. Separate turbine disks have been necessary to allow this style of assembly to work. The separate turbine disks add complexity and, therefore, cost and weight because of the flanges between the disks that must be machined, drilled and bolted together.
Thus, there is a need for a turbine section that is less complex in structure and that has a reduced weight and cost associated with it.